


Action Buddies

by MintyLabs1106



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLabs1106/pseuds/MintyLabs1106
Summary: Prime_Eight is causing trouble again. Two men are just perfect for the job. But a vigilante who's been hiding all this time makes his appearance again, and the two fear that this masked vigilante might just ruin their plans.





	1. Messing Around

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved Watch Dogs 2. I don't think it's downgraded and the mechanics feel smooth for me. Hope you enjoy this fic!

Marcus ran across the street freely, trying to escape from a Prime_Eight agent that he was trying to hack.

"Marcus!" Wrench exclaimed through the Dedsec comms, surprising Marcus for a bit. "My man, how's it going?" He said in an upbeat tone.

"Uhh..." Marcus hesitated. He sighed, shooting back at the agent blindly, saying, "I failed." He shot some more, his bullet tearing through the fabric of the agent's pants and burrowing itself deep in the man's skin.

Wrench tried to keep it cool. "What." He said blankly, something seeping through him. It was not anger, or disappointment, but something he couldn't seem to put his finger on.

"Yeah," Marcus muttered. He shot again, this time, at a cop who fired at him. Bullets whizzed past him, nearly hitting him, but scraped his arm. He hissed in pain.

"Get back to the Hackerspace. We'll talk more there." Wrench sighed. Marcus took cover and said, "Will do."

The cops started firing at the agent, forgetting about Marcus. He watched as the agent was gunned down, outnumbered. With a single look back, he dashed for a Papavero that was conveniently parked in front of a Plainstock store and drove as fast as he could, as far as he could.

He found Wrench standing at the entrance of the Hackerspace. He pulled Marcus closer and threw an arm over his shoulder. 

"Well, did you get at least something about those guys?" Wrench sighed, his goggles forming a line. Marcus fixed his slipping glasses and pulled out his phone.

"I found this." He opened a file and showed it to Wrench. He snatched the phone with great interest and read it. "Well, it says that there's like, this guy called SodaHax15 who carries the information." Wrench said excitedly. He turned to Marcus. "Go to him and hack him!" Wrench jumped, "and try not to fail again, yeah?"

A smile played on Marcus's lips as he pried his phone from Wrench's cold hands. "Will do." Marcus said, grabbing his RC Jumper which he had put on the table.

"Marcus, wait." It was not Wrench, rather, Horatio. Marcus spun around. "What?" He asked playfully. "I finished upgrading the drone. Thought you might want to use it." He revealed a drone from behind his back. Marcus stared at it in awe, picking it up tenderly like it was some valuable item.

But what was the point anyway? He was probably going to break it, but it didn't matter. 

"Thanks guys," Marcus said as he trudged out the Hackerspace, smiling. Wrench's goggles formed an oval as he turned to Horatio. "Really?" The curly haired man could only nod, proud of his work.  
\----  
A white line shot out of his phone as he profiled SodaHax15 from behind a Nudle car parked idly.

"There you are." Whisperered Marcus to himself. He let himself laugh at the target, wondering why Prime_Eight would let SodaHax15 carry valuable information that clearly should be carried by professionals.

It did make it easy though, and Marcus had to thank them for it.

His thumb pressed against the screen, the hack button lighting up, revealing a bar with a percentage count. The hack had started.

Marcus's eyes darted around, looking for a hiding spot but was upset when he found none. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he set off to work. 25% hack complete now, thought Marcus as he raced off for a hiding spot.

He got in the Nudle car and drove off behind a wall, carefully blending in. SodaHax panicked, and started running about searching for Marcus. Marcus chuckled as the hack reached 50%.

Keep going there bud, you're doing a great job, Marcus thought. Sweat started to form on Marcus's head as he watched SodaHax15 come closer to his hiding spot. 

"You might just win the sweatiest person in the world award, Soda." Mocked Marcus with a squeaky voice. SodaHax15 was covered in a thick layer of sweat. His feet stung from running.

"Yes!" Cheered Marcus from inside the car. He bashed the pedal on reverse and rammed into the noob, going against the speed limit.

"Wrench," Marcus said through ragged gasps, "success man! Such an easy target!" Wrench cheered, before saying, "Get back here, we'll analyze the data."

"There's something I need to do first, it's really important." Marcus said with false urgency. He knew Wrench would fall for it. On the other side, the masked man sighed. "Fine." 

A breaking news update blared out of the radio. 

"This just in: A man was found dead near a construction site, the cause of death being rammed by a small car." Marcus cursed. "Police noted that the man was an agent of the hacker group 'Prime_Eight'. According to nearby civilians and witnesses, the driver could be a part of DedSec, the notorious hacker group that's rumored to have a large vendetta against Prime_Eight. Stay tuned for more news on this."

"How did they get the news so quickly?" Marcus rubbed his temple, pondering. He knitted his brows in confusion.

He stopped in front of a William Finn clothing shop. People might recognize him because of his bright and cheery tie dyed outfit, so he needed new clothes.

He did not have much money. He stared at his income solemnly, hoping it would be enough to buy brand new clothes. Probably should not have spent almost all of it on beer, Marcus thought regretfully.

Marcus rushed to the fitting room, ignoring the attention, and bought new clothes. He could not wear his old outfit, his first one when he joined DedSec, as the dang thing was ruined, tattered, with bullet holes covering the entire outfit.

He paid for the outfit and walked out, happy that he had enough money to buy new clothes. But sadly, he ran out of money to buy new trousers, so he had to make do with his old one. It was alright though, the new look suited him.

He adjusted his ruby sunglasses and his new hat, scanning the road to find that the Nudle car was gone. Man, I loved that car, Marcus thought sadly.

Along the way, he had picked up a burger. He trudged out the restaurant and hacked into an idle sports car parked in front of the store. He got in carefully, still munching on his burger.

Once he was done eating, he brushed off the crumbs that were on the lapels of his newly bought blue vest and started up the car. The engine roared to life, his seat vibrated whenever he hit the gas. He had not shifted the gear.

"Party time!" He raced. The car went full speed ahead, grazing another car and hitting the side mirrors, breaking it off. The breeze on his face was chilling and fantastic. He slowed down as he started to reach an intersection, hoping not to go on the wrong direction. Thankfully, he went on the right one.

For the last time that day, he was sure that the graffiti near the 3D printer was new. He had never really cared, so when he saw the new paint job, he wasn't sure it was new.

Marcus looked around for Wrench. Sitara was in the same place, next to the 3D printer with a phone cradled on her hand.

"Where's Wrench?" Marcus asked, hoping that Wrench hadn't caused any trouble. Sitara started to giggle, which broke into a laugh that echoed.

"What-" Marcus asked, confused out his mind and worried. Josh came to him and pat his shoulder. "Wrench wanted to play a joke on you. He's in his garage, he left the Hackerspace when you came." Josh said blankly, stifling a chuckle.

A low growl of frustration escaped Marcus's mouth as Josh started to chuckle. "It was kinda funny." Josh remarked, laughing. He rarely laughed, he was mostly a quiet and tense person.

Marcus recalled to a black performance car that sped up when Marcus passed it. He knew something was up with the car. He growled, surprised that he had not profiled the car.

In a hurry, Marcus left the Hackerspace, the crew's laughter ringing in his ears, echoing through the stairway.  
\----  
Your Future, Boyfriend was all Marcus needed to find the masked prankster. He knew where to look, the garage, but he thought otherwise and decided to wait.

On the other side, Wrench lie waiting for Marcus to enter the garage. A big surprise waited for Marcus inside, and that was a spray painted killer robot that would set out to ram into Marcus, and only Marcus.

Under his mask, he knitted his eyebrows, wondering why Marcus had not showed up. He was drenched in sweat, as if he had just showered.

Wrench blatantly stepped out, and in a hurry, opened the garage door quickly, unaware that Marcus had already set a trap for him.

The garage door swung open and the robot rammed into him. Wrench was shocked as he got to his knees, pressing buttons on his phone to disable the robot or put it into dance mode. From the inside of the Haum truck, was Marcus, making his grand appearance.

"We're even now." Marcus bellowed as he laughed, pointing at the crumpled and defeated masked man. Wrench laughed along too, as the robot started to play a familiar song.

"I guess so, Marcus." Wrench smiled from under his mask. He straightened his denim vest, brushing off dust from the creases of the vest. The robot twirled around, heading to Marcus.

"I got another task for ya." Wrench stood up. "Some guy called Aiden Pearce is causing trouble near Silicon Valley. Let's stop him before he interferes, shall we?" Wrench extended his hand, hoping to do the secret handshake him and Marcus had made the day before.

"'We?'" Marcus recited. Wrench nodded happily, saying, "I would like to join in as well." Marcus laughed. "We shall." They did their secret handshake, closing the garage door behind them.


	2. At Least We Are Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> WRENCH UNMASKED HERE  
> I SUGGEST YOU FINISH W4TCHED FIRST BEFORE READING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, [Alan Walker's Alone](https://youtu.be/1-xGerv5FOk) and [Tobu's Cool](https://youtu.be/83_UnqjGRJs) released today. As you all know, the chapter title is based on Alone. Short chapter, sorry.

Marcus and Wrench exited the restaurant, burgers on hand. Wrench elbowed Marcus, urging him to steal a sports car near the building across the road.

"Sure, why not?" Marcus trudged to the car, pressing a button on his phone. The car beeped, and Marcus ushered Wrench into the car.

Signs of the fox had been spreading all over San Francisco. From Alcatraz all the way to Silicon Valley and Oakland, piles of dead bodies lay on the ground, clearly the handiwork of none other than the hacker from Chicago-

Aiden Pearce.

"Where do we go first?" Asked Wrench, opening the wrapper, but realizing that he couldn't eat because he had a mask on.

"I don't know, Marcus." Replied Wrench, sighing as he wrapped up the burger. Marcus glanced at Wrench, saying, "Just open your mask, it's okay."

Wrench hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath, opening his mask slowly, afraid of what's inside. Marcus had not seen his face before, and it was quite a shock to find out that the cheery and happy Wrench was a mere shell, hiding the broken man inside.

He's so handsome, Marcus thought, trying not to stare. He had precious blue eyes, and a reddish scar that came from around his ear which impacted the corner of his left eye.

Wrench hesitated, his mouth gaping open and hovering on top of the burger. His eyes moved to Marcus, thinking that Marcus would be frightened or shocked, but he admired Wrench. An encouraging smile was all that was needed.

He bit in slowly, savoring the moment. He ate without feeling any shame. He hated his face, and he hated it when he opened his mask. But there was something odd when he was with Marcus. He felt no shame, even when Marcus was staring.

He ate quickly, and once he was done he opened the car window and threw the wrapper out onto the grassy fields.

"Let's go, Marcus." Wrench fitted his mask back on, voice becoming robot mid-sentence. Marcus picked a spot right near Galilei's industry. Wrench said, "Go!"

"Marcus." Wrench pulled Marcus back in the car. Marcus frowned, asking, "Why?" Wrench sighed, rapping his fingers against the car dashboard.

"We're facing off against the vigilante who took down the original ctOS," Wrench couldn't bring himself to look at Marcus, "you sure just the two of us is enough?" Wrench waited for Marcus's answer.

Marcus stared at his feet suddenly. He had his doubts, but he had faith. He looked at Wrench. "Come on Wrench, we're a team! We're DedSec!" Marcus exclaimed, stretching his arms a little.

"Yeah, but-" Wrench started. "Hey, just trust me on this, alright?" Marcus reached for Wrench's shoulder. He let Marcus's hand rest on his shoulder, relaxing a little bit.

"Alright." The edges of his lips rose, forming a small grin on his face. Wrench's goggles lit up to form a winky face.

"We're together, and that's what's important." Marcus let go of his shoulder. "Let's go." Wrench said, eager for adventure.

"Let's catch this fox." Marcus grinned, glistening white teeth shining in the warm sunlight.

"Yeah!" Wrench jumped, pulling out his DDoS shotgun. Marcus pulled his too, and together, they started walking towards the place where Pearce had left the bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone Tobu fan here? Go check Tobu out on YouTube, he makes amazing songs!


	3. This is Okay. Wait, it Isn't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi get rekt in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my country, today is New Year's Eve I actually might post a short chapter or a work based on new year or something.

It had always irked Marcus when he couldn't finish a mission without being caught. When he ran out of the mission area with gunfire ringing in his ear, when a bullet missed him by an inch. When he ran out with dirt spraying on his shoes. He was one for stealth. Unfortunately Wrench wasn't.

Marcus felt regret swelling in his heart, for he had not taken the car here. He didn't even know why he ditched the car a lengthy distance away. He simply shook his head and promised to himself to steal a random car.

It was already nighttime by the time he reached the spot, arriving two hours later than he should have. By then, the cops would've already arrive. He hoped he was wrong, but fate said otherwise.

The place was heavily guarded with cops. Police sirens were blaring, the red and blue lights illuminating the dark atmosphere.

"Please," Marcus began, his voice barely heard. "Try to be stealthy, okay?"

Wrench's goggles formed an upturned line. "No promises." He said, whispering. He looked into the distance, staring at the cops like they were something really big. 

Marcus laid a hand on Wrench's shoulder. "We'll do fine! Don't worry!" He adjusted his sunglasses, and Wrench was left to wonder why he was still wearing it at night.

And of course, with a guy like Wrench, it won't be alright.

"Why did you bring that?" Marcus pointed. Cradled in Wrench's hands was a large black and white gun, possibly a grenade launcher. Wrench's eyes lit up in the dark as his goggles formed circles.

"Uhh," Wrench tapped his chin, coming up with a crazy excuse to get him out of trouble. "I don't know. But I do have a stun gun!" He added, a smug grin flashed at Marcus under his mask as two arrows pointing upwards lit up on his goggles.

"Then use it!" Marcus scowled. Wrench frowned, putting down his gun, pulling out a gun nowhere near the size of the grenade launcher.

"Fine." Wrench hadn't really liked the stun gun. It could only house one bullet at a time and reloading was quite a lengthy task.

"What are we going to do first?" Asked Wrench. He was extremely clueless even though this adventure was actually his idea.

Marcus threw a frown at Wrench, upset. "Find some evidence before the police get to it." Marcus hissed. With a thumbs up, Wrench ran off into the dark, leaving Marcus alone, staring at the empty spot next to him.

"Right then," Marcus rubbed the nape of his neck in the dark, "let's get to work."

He scaled the building from the back slowly, careful to not alert anyone of his presence. He glanced over the air conditioning unit that sat on the roof as he hid behind it.

All he needed was to simply hack the deceased man's phone. Somewhere else, Wrench was setting up their escape from the area. With a long sigh of tiredness, Marcus let loose his quadcopter and slowly guided it until it reached the man's phone. With a simple touch of a button, he hacked it immediately. The drone was called back and Marcus stood in victory.

His victory was short lived, though. As he walked peacefully, a panicked Wrench stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Tell me you got the thing we need!" Wrench cried, voice trembling. Marcus plainly responded, "Yeah, man."

"Then get out! Meet me at the Hackerspace!" A gunshot was heard. At the same time, a faint gunshot was heard where Wrench was supposed to be.

"No," Marcus cursed as he looked off in the distance. A grenade was set off, lighting up the night sky in its blazing inferno. Must've hit a gas tank.

"What?" Wrench's heart beat quickened. His heart was drumming against his ribs, as well as sending pain throughout his body, as he had gotten scraped by a small scrap of metal.

"Please Marcus," Wrench pleaded as he jumped in the water, rushing for a boat. The cold water sent shivers, as well as pain coming off his wound. He gritted his teeth to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Alright," Marcus hesitated, but he decided that it was for the best.

He could see Wrench on a boat in the horizon. Wrench waved distantly at Marcus, who could only stare at him, worry building up in his heart. Wrench gave a thumbs up and continued blowing up stuff.

"Time to get out," Marcus whispered, and soon headed for a car poised near the area for a quick getaway. He was hesitant, but not once did he look back at the sea for Wrench. He silently prayed for Wrench to be safe.  
\----  
Wrench sat down once he was in the clear, hidden from police searchlights by steering the boat under the Golden Gate Bridge. He took shallow breaths, his fingers trembling as he tried to mend his leg.

It was soaked in blood, and every time he touched the wound, it would always give him a lot of pain. 

Once he mended the wound, he slowly got up, using the wall behind him to help him. He started to trudge heavily back to the boat, careful not to accidentally dip his leg in the water.

He turned on the boat. He checked Nudle maps for his location, and to check the Hackerspace's location. A glimmer of hope sparked in him as he found out that he was not far from HQ.

With renewed hope, he drove the boat quickly, the spray of water occasionally splashing against his mask, yet he paid no mind to it. 

In a few weeks, it would be Christmas. Wrench watched as slowly, snow started falling from the starry sky. He was lucky to had brought a jacket in case it went cold. 

A snowflake fell right onto his mask, just below the goggles, right above the tip of his nose. Wrench laughed robotically, before brushing the snow off his mask.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," Wrench started to sing in a merry and very gentlemanly tone. "Toys in every store," Wrench pointed to a small toy store on the horizon as he whizzed past.

"But the prettiest sight to see," Wrench sighed as he watched the sun peek out of the ocean, slowly spreading its light across the sky, resulting in a pink sky.

Wrench sucked in a long breath and sang in a louder, clearer voice, "Is the holly that will be, on your own front door!" 

Was that too loud, and could Marcus hear me? Was all Wrench could think of that was sarcastic and not so serious. He merely shrugged it off and, with an upbeat tone, continued singing.

Wrench stopped at a dock and left the boat there. He grinned under his mask when he had seen a car near him, only a few feet away. He was limping with a lot of effort, trying not to reopen the wound he had sealed up a while back.

He sat on the driver's seat, pondering. Where was Marcus and was he okay? The only thing he could think of at that time, reverberating in his head. There was a kind of swampy silence in the air, a silence that sent shivers down his spine.

He could only hope that Marcus was alright. He sighed heavily, turning up the engine and tuning to a radio channel that he would listen to all day. 

"Sometimes, even in the midst of pain or panic, forgetting about things is the best way to be happy." His friend back at high school would say. 

Honestly Wrench was surprised to see that he was the first to arrive from the two. When he asked if Marcus had made it Josh could only say no.

But Wrench wasn't stupid. He sat down on the couch, knowing that Marcus could actually be hiding nearby. 

The greatest thing DedSec could create was a couch that could be used to put items in or hide from enemies. Of course, it was a prototype, but it was already working well enough, one wouldn't know that it was a prototype.

It was an excellent spot, but too predictable when you're headed against ex-DedSec members.

"Done yet Marcus?" Wrench crossed his leg as he heard swearing inside. "You gonna come out? That place is kinda hot you know," Wrench teased. Sitara came up to Wrench and started laughing.

"Wrench, how did you figure it out?" Sitara asked. Wrench pointed to himself. "I'm a master prankster! You can't prank me!" Wrench cried as he inched closer to Sitara.

A gasp was heard when Marcus exited the couch's hidden spot, sweating profusely and frowning. Others laughed as Marcus's plan backfired. "Come on guys," Marcus growled, "not funny."

Wrench was gasping for air as he laughed. "You can't mess with me!" He said, shaking his damaged leg, yet not feeling any pain whatsoever. He simply forgot he had a wound in his leg.

Perhaps Wrench's friend was right.

The only way to be happy is to simply forget things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeii look at Marcus getting backfired!


	4. Marcus's Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol chapter before the big one next time...  
> Wrench is starting to go crazy for a new song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all heard [Martin Garrix's Scared to be Lonely?](https://youtu.be/e2vBLd5Egnk) It's amazing :3

Marcus honestly did not want to come out of the fitting room.

He tossed another glance at himself on the mirror, lips curved downwards to form an awkward frown. Marcus stared from head to toe, wiping his brow from the heat.

What he wore was the loser suit. It was simply a pink rabbit costume, with small ribbons adorning it. Marcus was forced to wear it, because he simply lost the bet. He bet that he could've tricked Wrench by pranking him in a similar fashion to the way Wrench had done to Marcus.

Marcus certainly did lose the bet disgracefully, as he would say it, and sometimes he would beg Wrench to call of the deal, yet the masked man declined and wanted to keep going.

"Kid, we aren't leaving till we see the suit." A voice sighed. Marcus knew it to be as Raymond Kenney, the man who agreed to help them find the vigilante, Aiden Pearce. "Come on out," Wrench cooed, breaking out into a short lived laugh.

Marcus inhaled a generous amount of air and held his breath tight. He dashed out boldly, waiting for their response. 

 

They held in their loud laughter to spare the bunny suited man's feelings. Wrench could feel warmth in his cheeks and himself losing the battle to laughter. With a loud electronic wheeze, he broke into laughter as he fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach. The rest started following Wrench, laughing loudly and pointing at Marcus.

"Right, I think that's enough." Ray said, trying to stop laughing. Marcus wiped his brow from the heat and just dashed back in simply to change his ridiculous outfit into a much better one.

"Yep, totally." Wrench snorted while the shuffle of clothing could be heard from inside the small room.

"Guys," Josh said, his voice trembling in panic, "you need to see this." He pointed to a screen, displaying a security camera feed. A burly man towered over a smaller man wearing a long coat and baseball cap.

"Would you look at that," Sitara muttered, "it's Aiden Pearce." 

"Looks like he's in trouble!" Wrench added. Marcus examined the video feed. "I don't think that's police." He stated, looking at the burly man.

"Looks like Aiden's got himself into some trouble," Wrench smiled under his mask, letting out a little laugh, "Well, let's save him." He nudged Marcus with his elbow. Marcus offered a smile in return as he said, "Let's go!"

"Also, please don't try to even shoot his brains out, he'll kill you before you even get a chance." Ray held out two fingers, shaping a gun and mimicked gunshot sounds.

"Well, he could either have information on why he's here, or he's just trying to stop Dedsec operations here." Sitara patted Ray's shoulder. "Well, there's only one way to find out huh?" Marcus asked, raising his shoulders.

"Good luck out there." Josh stepped in front of the two. "Thanks." Marcus said. Following behind Wrench, he left the HQ with a feeling of fear and excitement clogging up his heart.

When Marcus sat inside the car, he paused right before he put the car key in. "We're just picking fights now, aren't we?" Marcus needed reassurance.

Wrench slammed the car door. "And slamming doors." Marcus couldn't resist letting a laugh out. "Are you referencing that song again?" He grinned.  
Wrench had heard a song on the radio and he's started referencing the song's lyrics each time he's got a chance.

"Yes, it's just so catchy Marcus! How can you not like future bass?" He raised his hands in confusion. Marcus was straight-faced when Wrench started singing the song.

"Radio stations are playing this song when they've got the chance!" Wrench said aloud. "I bet $100 that the radio station you turn on will be playing this song." He pointed to Marcus, earning a sigh from the man. 

The weary man knew that it was probably not going to happen. He switched on the radio, hoping for his own favorite song, which was not one for lyrics, but it simply related to him. He felt the same way, him being alone, Marcus feeling like nothing was home to him.

But of course, it simply didn't happen to him.

Wrench's favorite song boomed through the speakers as he let out a loud, "Ha!" Marcus rubbed his temples, getting tired of the stupid song.

"Pew, pew, I won!" Wrench acted out shooting a gun for whatever reason.

"Bad day, Marcus?" Wrench leaned in teasingly. Marcus replied with, "Not bad, but the worst!" He put his hands up in anger. "I was supposed to wear a bunny costume!"

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to prank me!" Wrench exclaimed. Marcus frowned at Wrench. "Oh, I guess you were right." Marcus admitted. Wrench bore that smug look on his face. Marcus couldn't see it, but judging by the tone of the other's voice, he was doing it.

"Well," Wrench stared at the road, "aren't you gonna drive?" He said smugly. Marcus let out an exhausted sigh and sagged his shoulders. 

As the car started to move, Wrench placed his feet on the dashboard and said, "There we go." His goggles displayed two circles as a bewildered Marcus tried to refrain himself from slapping him.

"You okay there Marcus?" 

"I am fine." Marcus breathed, trying to keep calm. "Well, if you say so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus's song is [Marshmello- Alone](https://youtu.be/YnwsMEabmSo) btw :D big chapter next time so maybe more time for a new one. I hope yall like this one :)


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol thing

Hello all my readers!

I'm going to take a small break from this fic for a while, because schoolwork has caught up and I barely have the time to carry on writing this fic.

Don't worry; I won't abandon this fic! (I love this fic too much to let it go lol) 

Maybe in two months or about that time, I'll update this fic. I'll try to continue on, but of course schoolwork must be prioritized.

I want to thank y'all for everything. You guys (and girls) are the best! 

Peace out :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the meantime why don't you just listen to this song? [It's Tobu - Nostalgia, I like it, maybe you'll like it too!](https://youtu.be/8fFMjGs2mvs)


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN TOO LOOOOOOOONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've been going through tough times so I couldn't do much :D

As they drove, Wrench kept humming various songs from various artists and would not sit still.

One minute he'd be looking out the window to his side, then to the window to Marcus's side, and would fidget around in his seat, occasionally pulling the seat belt straps.

It was a pretty far drive and Marcus slowly became drowsy. Dark patches formed beneath his eyes and he yawned, probably every ten minutes or so.

Wrench looked at the highway they were passing, squinting his eyes to block up the rays of light that shone over the mountains. He soon realized his mask had covered the light for him, so there was no need to do so. He shrugged it off and stared at the road ahead of him. The sun was setting, and surprisingly, it was still very bright.

He was caught off guard when Marcus sneezed all of a sudden, expecting a yawn. He jumped in his seat a little, before settling down and finding a comfortable position to sit in.

They had been driving all day, and Wrench thought they would need rest. After all, going in to an enemy base sleepy would only do you harm. It would be your downfall.

Marcus's grip tightened as he tried to stay awake. Wrench held him firm on his chest as they approached a small fast food restaurant. He stopped the car in front of the restaurant. "Dude, get some rest," Wrench sighed, "won't focus any good if you're gonna sleep mid-mission."

Marcus objected at first, insisting that they should arrive before darkness shrouded the sky, but with a little effort, Wrench managed to get Marcus to sleep.

Wrench exited the car and shut the door behind him, entering the fast food restaurant. The sound of a bell greeted him, announcing his arrival to everyone inside. He approached the counter and asked, "Yeah, you got any soda?" 

To be honest, Wrench had no idea how he was able to turn a fast food restaurant into some kind of bar. You could say he was one of those party bringers.

"CHUG! CHUG!" Everyone yelled at Wrench as he downed another big can of soda with his mask half open.

His table was littered with smashed cans of soda, crowds of people gathered around him. The staff joined the others too, but when it started to get a little more rowdy they were the ones to settle them down.

Wrench left after feeling satisfied with the amount of soda he took in. With a small thanks and a nod, he left the store, the bell ringing yet again. He walked to the car to find Marcus still asleep. How long has it been? Wrench thought.

His train of thought was derailed when Marcus shifted in his seat as his eyes fluttered open. "Well, did you have a nice nap?" Wrench asked.

"Kinda," Marcus replied, rubbing his temple, "let's go." 

Wrench sat back as Marcus left the parking spot, continuing on their journey. The sun had set and the stars came out, blanketing the sky with its wonderful lights.

It was late night when they arrived. The eerie atmosphere around the base was unsettling, giving Wrench goosebumps.

They pulled out their silenced weapons and snuck into the base. They opened the door as quietly as possible, trying not to generate even the quietest of creaks.

Marcus ducked under a cover and pulled out his little remote control device while Wrench hacked the cameras, looking for Aiden Pearce. 

"Aha," Wrench whispered when he struck gold. Aiden Pearce was sitting on a chair in a cell near the end of the hallway. There weren't many guards, only three, he counted.

"Sitara, I've found him." Wrench said, firing a bullet to headshot the guard that was coming to his direction. Marcus followed and fired his gun on the two remaining guards.

Marcus walked towards the bodies to loot them and examine them. He took an agent's phone to find a video of Lenni, Prime_Eight's leader laughing.

"These are Prime_Eight agents!" Marcus exclaimed. Wrench noted that and pulled out his gun to shoot the padlock on Aiden's cell.

"Dude, we're your friends!" Marcus stood back as Aiden pulled out his baton. "Yeah, we wanted to help." Wrench added. Aiden lowered his baton and asked, "You guys are Dedsec?" They both nodded.

"And I used to think Dedsec was the one causing trouble here," Aiden scoffed and put back his baton. "Look, I'm just here because I want to stop Prime_Eight." Aiden said. 

"We can help." Marcus answered, words flying out his mouth without thinking. "Really now?" Aiden asked. "Yeah, we want to stop them too. Do you wanna join us?" Wrench offered his hand.

Aiden hesitated. He lifted his hand but looked away. He thought about joining those people. He thought about Chicago. 

But, he came to San Francisco to stop whoever was causing trouble and those people would be able to help him. He looked up and stared into Wrench's LED eyes and shook his hand.

"My name's Wrench, and this is Marcus." Wrench pat his buddy's back. Aiden lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Marcus Holloway? The guy who stopped Nemec Dusan?" Aiden asked.

"That would be me." Marcus smiled. "One of your members died, right?" Aiden asked, his mind full of questions.

Wrench sighed. "Yeah, old buddy Horatio. We have a fake robot Horatio in our base but... he's just programmed to say a few words." Wrench stared at his dirty shoes.

"Sorry." Aiden muttered, looking back to Marcus. "What do you think we should do first?"

Marcus smiled. "We'll show you the Hackerspace first, I guess." He said, eagerness in his voice heard.

"Wrench, shall we?" Marcus asked. "We shall!" Wrench replied, eager to chatter on with Aiden about all the fascinating stories about Prime_Eight.

"Wait." Marcus lifted a finger. "The guy that caused trouble in Silicon Valley, that ain't you, right?"

"No. That wasn't me."

Marcus lifted an eyebrow in suspicion, but he decided to roll with it. "Alright."

"Marcus, don't worry he's a nice guy, he won't do us harm." Wrench laughed. "Come on!"

The three of them got in the car and left with great speed, leaving towards the Hackerspace.

In the distance, an agent watched through a scope as the car drove on.

"They're leaving now. Should I follow them?" The agent whispered.

"No, let me deal with them. I got it all planned." The voice of Lenni replied.

"Come back, let's talk, Jordi." Lenni said.


	7. Will It Be Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao y'all I forgot I had this account I'm sorry haha

"And we're done!" said Sitara, clapping her hands as she chuckled at the two men.

"Sitara, this TV show is gonna be epic!" Marcus exclaimed. Wrench didn't think the same, though. He was worried the audience would not like the show.

"You think this is gonna be good?" Wrench asked, reaching for a canteen of water as he wiped the sweat from the nape of his neck.

"It definitely will, Wrench." Sitara reassured. "This TV show will be the best one out there!" She gave a grin of excitement and enthusiasm.

"Prime_Eight will definitely chase us to death, but hey, we can take em out, right?" Sitara asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Wrench admitted. They had a lot of people backing them up, already supporting their TV show before the first episode had even aired. The teasers alone we're enough for people to start supporting them. Prime_Eight was absolutely frustrated because of this.

"Our TV show is gonna be awesome!" Wrench raised his voice in excitement at the end of his sentence. "Full of action and guns!"

Sitara giggled, "You know it will." With a short click of her tongue, she left Wrench alone as she decided to do her own things.

"Hey man, thanks for playing Horatio. You did his part well." Marcus said to the stunt double. The stunt double smiled. "He'd be proud of you."

"I hope so," He nodded, "thank you for giving me this opportunity." 

"Anytime, my friend." Marcus pat his shoulder gently. 

People walked around the studio, reviewing the footage, some checking the audio and some were editing.

"So, this DedSec TV show," Wrench asked, "when is it going to air?" Sitara shrugged. "When it's ready to be aired, I guess." Wrench slumped in disappointment, spilling a little bit of his water.

A thought came over Wrench's mind.

"But uh," Wrench raised a finger, "what if the audience don't think our story is good enough? I mean our show is gonna be cool, but what about the story? Will it be as cool as the action?"

"Come on, the first episode will definitely be a success! The audience will definitely never suspect the big plot twists we have planned!" Sitara reassured. Wrench smiled wryly beneath his mask, thinking about the audience's reactions when they see the plot twists.

\----

"Gather round!" A voice called out. It was Sitara. Everyone circled around her as she stood on a short crate full of props.

"Right! First I would like to thank the people who have volunteered to be stunt doubles for a few of the characters, and the voice actors who have tried their best to imitate the voices of the characters." Sitara bit her lip, before continuing onto the next paragraph.

"We will come back here to film episode two of this TV show on Saturday. For now, you all deserve a nice rest." She continued.

"It's a pleasure to be working with such amazing people here, and I am grateful to have such a fantastic crew working here to help us achieve our goals." Sitara placed her hand over her chest, with her other hand holding the sheet of paper she was reading from.

"Once again, thank you very much everyone." She stepped off the crate, and everyone dispersed, exiting the studio.

"Hey Marcus, what are you gonna do now?" Wrench asked, his stomach begging for a cheeseburger.

"Well, I'm going to pick up some food. Would you like to join in?" Marcus pat his growling stomach, with a desperate look for something to eat on his face.

"Heck yeah, you know I'll join in when there's food!" Wrench cheered.

Marcus grinned. "I do." He replied, getting in their car.

They drove off, knowing that they'd have to do such a tiring thing again in a week.

But hey, they still had an entire week.

An entire week full of fun and excitement, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh yeah, this ending probably sucks. I couldn't think of a better one. Didn't wanna make it long because I didn't like long fanfics lol. Thanks for reading Action Buddies, I appreciate it! I'm less likely to be writing anymore stuff, but then again, I could be wrong :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I didn't expect this thing to become a series. Y did I do this instead of updating Mount OW?


End file.
